The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A meeting is typically an effective vehicle for coordinating the successful accomplishment of a common goal shared by multiple people. However, a meeting can also devolve into a counterproductive use of time in the absence of proper organization of the meeting itself. For example, too much time may be devoted to a particular topic that involves a small subset of meeting attendees, and this may result in wasted time for the remaining attendees. Such circumstances may be avoided through the use of a person serving as a meeting moderator, but personal biases may affect the neutrality of the person serving as the meeting moderator. Such circumstances may also be avoided through adequate preparation for the meeting, but it may be impossible to foresee all the possible issues that may arise during the meeting.
Another way for a meeting to result in wasted time is by failing to fully reap the benefits provided by the meeting. For example, transcribing the meeting, scheduling an additional meeting, analyzing meeting participation, and/or researching an issue that was contended during the meeting may be tedious follow-up actions that are neglected after the meeting. Even if the follow-up actions are performed, the process of performing them may be slow and cost-prohibitive.
Thus, it is desirable and beneficial to perform the administrative duties related to a meeting using an approach without the aforementioned shortcomings.